For example, Japanese Patent No. 4442719 discloses a coaxial connector. FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view of a coaxial connector 500 described in Japanese Patent No. 4442719. In FIG. 9, a vertical direction is defined as a z-axis direction, a direction in which a movable terminal 508 and a fixed terminal 510 are arranged is defined as an x-axis direction, and a direction orthogonal to the x-axis direction and the z-axis direction is defined as a y-axis direction.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, the coaxial connector 500 includes an external terminal 502, an upper case 504, a lower case 506, a movable terminal 508, and a fixed terminal 510. The external terminal 502 is formed of a conductive material, and is kept at a ground potential. The upper case 504 and the lower case 506 are formed of an insulating material such as resin, and constitute a body part of the coaxial connector 500. The external terminal 502, the upper case 504, and the lower case 506 are stacked in this order from a +z-axis direction side toward the −z-axis direction side.
The movable terminal 508 and the fixed terminal 510 are disposed between the upper case 504 and the lower case 506. The movable terminal 508 contacts the fixed terminal 510 from a lower side. When an unillustrated probe is inserted through a hole provided in the upper case 504, it presses the movable terminal 508 down. The movable terminal 508 and the fixed terminal 510 are thereby separated from each other.
In the coaxial connector 500 described in Japanese Patent No. 4442719, it is difficult to achieve both enhancement of durability of the movable terminal 508 and size reduction of the coaxial connector 500. More specifically, when the movable terminal 508 is pressed by the probe, it elastically deforms and separates from the fixed terminal 510. To enhance durability of the movable terminal 508, it is preferable to increase the amount by which the movable terminal 508 can be displaced by elastic deformation. Therefore, it is desirable that the movable terminal 508 is long. However, when the length of the movable terminal 508 is increased, the size of the coaxial connector 500 is increased.